Solunar
by DamianDrako
Summary: A complete re-imagining of Boktai with a whole new set of characters and a fresh plot. Caught in a bloody war over Earth between the vampires and werewolves, Hunter and Aaron are humanity's last hope at oppressing the maniacal overlords on both sides.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside; not a single ray of sunshine could pierce through the clouds. Ever since they took over, the Synthesphere has been blocking every incoming ray of sunlight. Our planet, once peaceful and prosperous, has become riddled with war, disease, mistrust, and nothing but dark days ahead. The human race once thought they were alone. They had been for thousands of years. They never saw it coming. I saw it coming.

A sky of eternal grey clouds loomed ominously above our heads. At night, they would fade away. During the hours of darkness, humanity has no choice but to run. They have to escape to live.

During the hours of darkness, we make sure they escape. We are guards of the sun. We are soldiers of the holy light. We are Solar Knights. Our job is to ensure peace between the clans. We fight not for the lycants, nor shall we ever side with the vampires. We fight for the people of Earth, who have been suppressed for hundreds of years. You can only imagine how the others felt when I gained the trust of a vampire.

He was kind, young, and had much too see. He was tired of the oppression as well. He wanted freedom from them. He wanted freedom from those who fear the light. The Arius vampires had lived in peace with humanity ever since their conception. Yes, conception. Vampires didn't always exist. Lycants didn't always exist.

Humanity was one day faced with two choices; to roam the Earth, hunted but free, or to live concealed in either side's cities, enslaved but safe. Many ran, while some stayed. Humans, the race that once owned Earth, lost it all. The rest, as they say, is history.

I've heard tales of another race who had ruled alongside the humans. Their reign was short however, as the greedy, selfish creatures of Earth drove them to extinction. They were once referred to as elves. They had pointy ears, and a physique similar to that of a normal human. They were the first peaceful humanoids to roam the world. Look at them now I always hear. Look at us now, I reply.

Our story is that of a bloody conflict. Youthful teens, caught in a war between vampires and werewolves, must fight to preserve humanity. Just when everyone thought humanity was on the brink of extinction, a new pair of heroes shows up. This is our story. This is the story of the bond between a being of light, and a creature of night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark outside, just like any other day. No sun above our heads, just a cold wind, brushing by. The train was late. I looked around me. There was no one else waiting. The station was outside, located beneath a steel fence-like structure shaped as an arc. There were benches located along the elevated platform, but as usual, nobody came. I sighed. It was always this depressing.

Right now, I am in vampire territory. Once, long ago, I heard this city was called Washington D.C. I have no idea what historical significance it might be of, nor do I know why it is in vampire territory now. Everything is dark outside. The ominous cloud cover above my head certainly isn't helping. There is nothing but ruin around me, rubble of structures that once were. I took a deep breath, a sigh of regret.

Finally, a robotic voice announced the arrival of the magnet train. I couldn't find the source of this voice, but it didn't matter. I was going to leave this wretched place once and for all. This was it; I couldn't turn back now. In fact, the only reason I ever came back here was to grab some old documents I had left behind. To my surprise, the attic was still intact, and the chests unopened. Nobody lived in that house for years. I realized the previous owners must have left in a hurry, seeing how most of their possessions were still there, covered in dust. They, of course, never obtained the secret key to the attic.

I remembered growing up in that very house I had just left to die. I can still see myself in the front yard, playing with my toy guns under the bright sun of noon. I sighed. Those were really good times. Now, there isn't much left of the front yard, but decrepit soil, and piles of rocks. The front door was rotten, broken beyond repair. From outside, one couldn't even distinguish what lied inside those thick stone walls, for the windows were smeared in filth, and covered by dust. Most of the glass lay broken before the walls. Mother and father wouldn't be proud to know all their efforts went to waste.

Once inside the train, I sat down on the velvet seat. While the machine soared by on those magnetic beams, I looked outside at the desolation. For as far as I could see, there was no grass. In fact, there was nothing but decrepit land, hollow trunks of dead trees, and rocks. The rocks were everywhere. Every day, the people stole rocks from what once might have been roads and highways, and use them to build whatever shelter they can. Without a sun above our heads, the plants quickly died off, leaving only desolate wasteland, constantly trampled by the fighting clans.


End file.
